Wearable computing technology is currently a technology used primarily by researchers. The users of wearable computing technology typically carry sophisticated computers having communication ability on their bodies throughout the day, which provides the users with constant access to personal data, general data and written communication. The output from a wearable computer may be viewed on a miniature video display which may be worn over a user's eye, thereby providing the user constant access to both the real and virtual worlds. Such a scheme is known as augmented reality. Data is typically entered into the computer through a small hand-held chorded keyboard, several of which are known in the art. Chorded keyboards have a small number of keys which are pressed in combination, similar to playing a musical instrument. As chorded keyboards are operated by touch, there is no need to view a chorded keyboard to operate it.
As wearable computers become more common, there may be resistance to chorded keyboards, as chorded keyboards may be difficult to use and take time to learn. One solution is to use a miniature traditional keyboard, perhaps a miniature keyboard capable of being worn on one of the user's wrists. Using a miniature traditional keyboard, however, presents a problem to augmented reality applications because the user must shift gaze from the display located on the user's eye, to the keyboard in the user's hand on a near-constant basis. This problem is addressed by the instant invention.
One known input apparatus which reduces the necessity for the user to shift gaze includes a two-level keypad system. Each key of the two-level keypad system may be depressed to two different levels. When a user depresses a key of the two-level keypad system to the first level, the system identifies the functionality of the key to the user without actuating the key. When the user further depresses the key to the second level, the system performs the function of the key. This two-level keypad system, however, does not identify to the user the position of the user's finger relative to the two-level keypad unless the user depresses one of the keys to its first level. This two-level keypad system also does not continuously identify the position of the user's finger relative to the two-level keypad as a user transitions between keys.
What is desired then is an apparatus for inputting data to an electronic system which continuously identifies to the user which data will be input to the electronic system, without requiring the user to view the input device or to learn a new keyboard method. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus for inputting data to an electronic system which allows a user to toggle between input modes, such as between a mouse input mode and a keyboard input mode. The present invention permits such functionality.